Talking Tom and Friends
Talking Tom and Friends is an animated series (or reality show, as Tom calls it in the pilot episode of the series) by Outfit7. It has a Season 1 of 52 episodes, a miniseries of 8 and second season with 26 episodes. Season 3 aired on May 10, 2018; ended by December 27th, 2018. Season 4 aired on May 16, 2019 and will end on February 28, 2020 and Season 5 has been confirmed. History On October 7, 2013, Outfit7 announced that they have hired Joe Ansolabehere to create a 52 x 11 minute CGI comedy TV series based on the Talking Tom franchise, originally named "Tom on the Road". ''The series was to star Tom, Ben, Angela and Ginger, and was to premiere by the end of 2014.https://outfit7.com/2013/10/talking-tom-to-leap-onto-tv-in-new-cgi-comedy-series/ # On March 3, 2014. Kidscreen Magazine announced that the series would go by the name of "Talking Tom and Friends", and instead be produced by BRB's creative studio Screen 21.http://kidscreen.com/2014/03/03/brb-buddies-up-with-talking-tom-and-friends-tv-series/ The pilot episode finally released on December 23, 2014 as a CGI animated series which was produced by arx anima, and introduced a new character named Hank. On February 23, 2015, Outfit7 announced the full series was to premiere on April 30, 2015, with new episodes launching weekly.https://outfit7.com/2015/02/talking-tom-and-friends-series-to-debut-on-new-youtube-kids-app/ The first season ran from April 30, 2015 to December 22, 2016. It won Best Animated Series at the 2016 Cablefax Awardshttps://www.animationmagazine.net/events/counterfeit-cat-talking-tom-win-cablefax-awards/ and on August 18, 2016, the show got greenlit for an second season with another 52 episodes, but the final product only had 26 episodes with the remaining episodes becoming Season 3.https://finance.yahoo.com/news/youtube-smash-hit-talking-tom-120000109.html Season 2 aired from June 15, 2017 to March 15, 2018, Season 3 aired from May 10, 2018 to December 27, 2018, and Season 4 started airing on May 16, 2019. Season 4 is currently airing while Season 5 is in production. Description The series follows Talking Tom and his friends' everyday lives. Tom and Ben constantly develop mobile apps and other inventions to reach fame and fortune and try to show off to the world but it always backfires. Seasons *Season 1 (2015-2016) *Season 2 (2017-2018) *Season 3 (2018) *Season 4 (2019–2020) *Season 5 (TBA) Characters Main Characters *Talking Tom - Colin Hanks *Talking Ben - James Adomian *Talking Angela - Lisa Schwartz *Talking Ginger - Maria Bamford *Talking Hank - Tom Kenny *Talking Becca - Maria Bamford *Jeremy - Josh Fadem (Season 1 and 3), Tom Kenny (Season 4) Recurring Characters *CEO - Brian Stack *Darren - George Back *Rhonda - Lisa Schwartz *The Landlord - Dave Willis *Xenon - Robin Reed *Ricki De Luna - Carlos Alazraqui *Mrs. Vanthrax - Laraine Newman *Dr. Internet Doctor - Tom Kenny *Santa - Tom Kenny *MC - James Adomian *Ronnie - James Adomian Episodes In Other Languages *'Spanish '- Hablando con Tom y amigos *'Portuguese '- Falando Tom e Amigos *'Russian '- Говорящий Том и друзья *'Polish''' - Gadający Tom i Przyjaciele Opening Sequences Tom Season 4.png|Season 4-5 TalkingTomandFriendsintro1.png|Season 1-3 Ben shocked.png|Season 4-5 TalkingTomandFriendsintro2.png|Season 1-3 Hank Season 4.png|Season 4-5 TalkingTomandFriendsintro5.png|Season 1-3 Ginger Season 4.png|Season 4-5 TalkingTomandFriendsintro4.png|Season 1-3 Angela Season 4.png|Season 4-5 TalkingTomandFriendsintro3.png|Season 1-3 Talking Tom and friends season 4.png|Season 4-5 File:TalkingTomandFriendsLogo.png|Season 1-3 References Category:Animated Series Category:Real Shows Category:Shows Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Web series